Who Framed Super Mario? (SuperMalechi's Version)
Who Framed Super Mario? is a Custom Barney & The Wonder Pets film and a Disney/Nickelodeon film. This film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Pixar Animation Studios, Little Airplane Productions, Barney Home Video and Lyrick Studios. This film was released in October 27, 1996. This film has a combination of live-action and animation. Plot This film starts with a computer-animated Super Mario cartoon, which focuses on Mario getting ready to fight a giant Goomba. While fighting, Goomba kicks Mario through thr sky and lands on a pile of leaves. The director is mad at the Goomba and fires him, leaving Mario saying "Good-a riddance!". Barney then walks and sees Mario. The two have a conversation. Then, Barney goes to the school playground (as seen on The Wonder Pets) to meet the Wonder Pets. Linny hears that the Goomba has beaten Mario up earlier. And Barney mentions that he has seen that, and the Goomba got sent away. A few days later, Linny has heard that a computer-animated toon has destroyed her first brother with a piano 2 years ago. A evil Doggy Judge named Monster has framed Mario for it, and has made a acid using orange paint, red thinner and green wooder, called the "CGI Dip". Mario is scared and runs off to tell Barney and his friends, because Judge Monster and the CGI Patrol are trying to look for Mario. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Stella the Storyteller *Mr. Boyd *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Super Mario *Yoshi (voiced by Charles Martinett) *Toad *Princess Peach *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Flik the Ant *Link *Zelda *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *CatDog *Ickis *Omblina *Krumm *Shawn *Maria *Carlos *Robert *Tosha *Julie *Judge Monster the Beast-Dog (Voiced by Dane Boedigheimer) Songs #Super Mario Theme Song #Let's Play Together! #Why Don't You Do Right? (sung by Yoshi) # # # # # # # # # # # # # #I Did It! (Preformed by Linny) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Room For Everyone". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Randy Newman musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Toy Story 2". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Barney characters are live-action, the Wonder Pets are photo-puppetry animated, Super Mario characters, Woody and Buzz, Flik the Ant, Link and Zelda, and the VeggieTales characters are CGI-animated. *When Judge Monster screams as he is flatten like a pancake by his steamroller, his scream is voiced by Hamiliton Porter from "The Sandlot" (when the beast is scaring Yeah Yeah), except it was pitched down to -7. *After the steamroller runs over Judge Monster, he is flatten like a pancake, gets up and pressures himself back to his normal size, he reveals to be a CGI-toon. *When Judge Monster says "Remember me Linny? When I devoured your brother, I talked....just...like this!", his voice goes right down to -5. *When Toon Monster screams as the acid sprays at him, his scream was the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched down to -5. Quotes Quotes 1 Quotes 2 Quotes 3 Quotes 4 *Linny: Time for your end now, Monster! *Judge Monster: Well, I will send you out! *Linny: Oh no you don't! *Judge Monster: (evil laughter, suddenly, he is tripped off his steamroller) Whoa! *Linny: (puts glue on the floor) This will teach Judge Monster a lesson! (Judge Monster steps on the glue and glues himself on the steam roller' front roller) *Judge Monster: W-w-what the?! (the steamroller is about to run him over) Nooo! (the steamroller flattens him over as he screams. However, he is shown to be flatten like a pancake) *Mario and Yoshi: Look! *(Judge Monster gets himself up) *Linny: Oh my, he's a CGI-toon! *Judge Monster: Surprise! *(pressures himself back to his regular, but his fake eyes turn out to be his CGI-toon eyes, and his mouth turns out to be a CGI-toon mouth) *Toon Monster: Remember me, Linny? When I destroyed your brother, I talked....(his voice goes down to -5)...just....LIKE THIS!!! (his eyes turn into CGI-toon swords) And you will be next! *Linny: Not today! (goes to the CGI-toon dip machine, as Monster is using a buzzer to devour her, but Linny pushes the button and CGI-toon acid sprays towards Monster. He screams as the acid sprays him onto the wall) *Yoshi: Linny, you are saving us! *Mario: Yoshi's right! *Linny: Look what's happened to Judge Monster now! *(we see Monster as he stands up panicking) *Toon Monster: (screaming in Pitch -5) AAAAH! YOU CURSED GUIENA PIG!!! AAAH! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!! (begins to dissolve) AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! AAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M MELTING!! AAAAAAAAAAAAA, I'M MELTING!!! MELTING!!! OH, WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD! OH WHY DOES THIS WORLD HAVE TO BE LEFT UNJUDGED BY ME!! AAH, AAAAAAHHHH-OOOOOHHHH! (melts completely) *Linny: Now to get rid of the acid! (turns on the water pipes. Water sprays the acid away. The acid is now gone. Linny lifts Mario and Yoshi onto the clean ground) *Mario: That was so nice to save us. Category:Wonder Pets Episodes